Spiral Scratch (novel)
|writer= Gary Russell |publisher= BBC Books |release date= 4 August 2005 |format= Paperback Book; 16 Chapters, 288 Pages |isbn= ISBN 0-563-48626-0 |prev= Island of Death (novel) |next= Fear Itself (novel)}} Spiral Scratch was the seventy-second BBC Past Doctor Adventures novel. It was written by Gary Russell. It featured the Sixth Doctor and Mel. This was the final novel featuring the Sixth Doctor. It is also the final Sixth Doctor adventure overall, as the ending leads directly into the television story Time and the Rani. It was also the first Past Doctor Adventures novel to be published after the start of the revived series. The novel reveals the circumstances behind the Doctor's regeneration into his seventh incarnation, which were left a mystery in the televised version of the event. According to the novel, the Sixth Doctor was already dying by the time the Rani boarded his TARDIS after the events of this story, and her attack propagated the Sixth Doctor's inevitable death sooner than it would have occurred. It is the first account of the regeneration in a BBC-licensed venue. In 2015, Big Finish would later approach a different version of the regeneration in audio form by releasing The Sixth Doctor: The Last Adventure. However, it remains the only official account of the regeneration in prose form, novelisations not withstanding. Chapter Titles # I Need # Real World # Something's Gone wrong Again # Who'll Help Me Forget # Are Everything # 16 # Moving Away from the Pulsebeat # Whatever Happened To? # Nostalgia # Sixteen Again # Noise Annoys # Harmony in My Head # A Different Kind of Tension # Thunder of Hearts # Time's Up # Everybody's Happy Nowadays Publisher's summary Carsus: the largest repository of knowledge in the universe — in any universe, for there is an infinite number of potential universes; or rather, there should be. So why are there now just 117,863? And why, every so often, does another one just wink out of existence? The Doctor and Mel arrive on Carsus to see the Doctor's old friend Professor Rummas — but he has been murdered. Can they solve the mystery of a contracting multiverse, and expose the murderer? With the ties that bind the Lamprey family to the past, present and future coming unravelled around him, only the Doctor can stop the descent into temporal chaos. But he is lost on Janus 8. And Schyllus. And a twentieth-century Earth where Rome never fell. And... Plot to be added Characters * Sixth Doctor * Melanie Bush * Monica Lamprey * Julien Lamprey * Shepherd Mullen * Rummas * Joseph Tungard * Richard de Calne * Sir Bertrand Lamprey * Helen Lamprey * Alan Bush * Christine Bush * Anabel Bush * Huu * Woltas * Abbot * Brother Ralph * Brother Lucien * Goodewife Barber * Stephen Pike * Chakiss * DiVotow Nek * Praetor Linus * Captain Rovia * Dominicus * Emile Schultz * Hilde Schultz * Haema Smith * Hemp * Jude * Kevin Dorking * Kina * Empress Margarita * Marlern Jarl * Natjya Tungard * Luka Tungard * Yurgenniev References to be added External links * Category:2005 novels Category:PDA novels Category:Regeneration novels Category:Stories set in 1958 Category:Stories set in 1990 Category:Stories set in London Category:Stories set in parallel universes Category:Stories set in the 12th century Category:Stories set in the 25th century